Through The Darkness
by Pheraearwen
Summary: Complete. A love story. Legolas meets a beautiful elf maiden before the forming of the Fellowship.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1  
  
A forest at night, 30 years before the Fellowship  
  
"Help!" cried the voice of a man, his feet crashing through the dense forest, stumbling in the dark.  
  
A figure sat atop a tree garbed in all black. A shroud covered her long raven coloured hair and her delicately pointed ears. A silken scarf was tied around her face, just covering the fullest part of her nose and most of her fair facial features. The figure's vibrant deep sea-blue eyes narrowed into slits as she saw the small band of orcs crashing through the forest, chasing the adan (human). Suddenly, one of the orcs fell, an arrow through his heart. His four companions stopped momentarily, stunned. Another fell, an arrow between his eyes. The orcs looked in the direction the arrow had come from, but saw no one. The figure in the tree smiled thinly and leapt quietly to the next tree, getting ever closer to the last three orcs. She jumped down into the view of the orcs and stood strong as they snarled. Quickly and soundlessly, she unsheathed the twin daggers at her back, their handles a sleek midnight blue inlayed with thin silver patterns, their blades gleaming in the night.  
  
"Be gone, yrchs (orcs)," the figure said in Common, her voice beautiful, but low and threatening. The orcs laughed a laugh that sounded like a snarl and growl combined. Suddenly, one of the orcs lunged at her, but she had heard him before he even came near her. She turned just as the orc reached her and watched him go right past her as she brought up one of her blades and slit his throat. He fell to the ground, staining the forest floor a crimson colour. The other two orcs rushed her, but faster than human eyes could see the orcs were on the ground, dead. One had been beheaded, and the other's blood seeped through a wound in his chest. The figure cleaned her blades and sheathed them again. Turning in the direction the man ran, she leapt into the trees in pursuit.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me," cried the man. He had just gotten away from the orcs but was now facing a mysterious man blocking his path. "I will not hurt you, thief, if you give me back what belongs to my people," said the man in all white, dressed in the same manner as our mysterious elven lady. Indeed, this "man" was also an elf with hair so blond it was almost a sliver-white, and piercing sapphire blue eyes. "I'm sorry," cried the man, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beautiful and priceless silver amulet, the pendant a blood red. "Please, I just want to go home." "You may go, adan, I will not harm you," said the figure quietly, taking the amulet and putting it into his pocket. He watched as the man scampered away, not noticing the figure in the trees. The elven lady in black jumped from the trees and took the amulet out of the pocket of the elf before he knew what happened. The elf in white unsheathed his twin daggers, the handles a silver-white, with gold inlay tracing through. "Who are you, and why do you take what does not belong to you?" "You may call me Aduial (evening)," the elven lady said, in Sindarian. "I only want to borrow the amulet, I will return it to you." "Aduial?" said the figure in white, his eyes twinkling slightly in the dark. "Then you may call me Calim (light)," the elf said. "Why should I trust you?" "I never asked you to trust me," Aduial said simply. "But if you do not believe that I will return the amulet, then come with me." With that, she turned and started to walk out of the forest as Calim followed her reluctantly. 


	2. Treebeard

Chapter 2  
  
The two walked for sometime in silence until they reached the edge of the forest, where a great tree hung its branches, looking like it was near the end of it's life.  
  
"Treebeard, wake up," Aduial said quietly, placing a gentle hand on the great tree. Treebeard's eyes slowly fluttered open, the light that had been in there just a few years before had dimmed. Slowly, the eyes looked down and they saw Aduial looking back at him with concern. Treebeard managed a weak smile. "Hello, milady," Treebeard said in a hoarse whisper. "I have what you need, mellon nin (my friend)," Aduial said, holding up the amulet. As she did, the necklace began to glow and the pendant turned a white that could only be made by pure light. Calim closed his eyes as the light exploded from the tiny pendant. The light was gone as fast as it had appeared. Aduial, who had also turned her head, turned now to look at the necklace, which had turned blood red again, and then she looked up at Treebeard. Treebeard had his eyes closed and seemed to glow like the light from the pendant. Slowly, the light died down and Treebeard opened his eyes and smiled a strong smile.  
  
"How do you feel, Treebeard?" Aduial asked. "I feel as if I am a sapling again, milady," Treebeard replied, stretching his limbs. "Thank you. Whenever you need assistance, I will be here." With that, Treebeard turned to go home, not knowing what an important role he would play in the years to come. Aduial watched Treebeard for a moment and tore her eyes and smile away to look over at Calim. Without saying anything, she gently tossed the amulet back to him and turned to leave. "Wait," Calim called. "What just happened, and who are you really, Aduial?" Aduial stopped in her tracks and turned back around. "Treebeard was sick and the power of the amulet helped restore him to his normal self," Aduial explained simply. "As for me, Aduial is not my true name, just as Calim is probably not yours," she said as the twinkle in Calim's eye confirmed her theory. " You have no need to know who I am, but perhaps we shall meet again." Aduial smiled and gracefully leapt into a tree above and was gone, leaving Calim standing at the edge of the forest with the amulet in his hand. 


	3. Home

Chapter 3  
  
"Legolas, mellon nin, you're home!" cried Estel, embracing the elf who was still dressed in all white. Only the twinkle in his sapphire blue eyes showed the adan that he was smiling. "Yes, Estel," Legolas said, pulling down the scarf from his face. "It is good to see you and Mirkwood again, but what are you doing here?" "I came to deliver a message to your father from Lord Elrond," Aragorn said, slipping into his native tongue. "I took the opportunity to come see you, but was disappointed to find you gone. I have to leave now, but come visit me soon!" Aragorn gave Legolas a playful whack across the back and was off home to Rivendell. Legolas turned and walked towards home, to the palace in Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil said as his son approached him. "It is good to see you home, hinya (my child)." "It is good to see you as well, Ada (father)," Legolas said, embracing his father. "I trust you are well?" Legolas said, looking his father over before remembering what he came to see him in the first place for. "Father, I have gotten the amulet back," Legolas said, presenting the amulet. Tears formed in both pairs of eyes as the amulet brought back memories of Legolas' mother, who had passed into the Grey Havens a lifetime ago. Wordlessly, Legolas placed the amulet in his father's hands and left the room.  
  
After bathing and changing, the elven prince flopped into his bed, glad to finally be at home, and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. At Rivendell

Chapter 4  
  
Two months later in Rivendell.  
  
"Legolas!" cried a raven-haired elf, followed by a carbon copy of himself. Legolas turned and smiled at the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons. When the two reached Legolas they grabbed him in an embrace, happy their long time friend had come to see them. "Hello, my friends," Legolas said. "Where is Estel?" "We have a guest with us," Elladan explained. "An elf-maiden with raven- hair as well. She seems to know Ada, but we don't know how yet. Estel is showing her around." "I was," Estel said from behind them. "But she said she would be fine and took off." "Hello, mellon nin," Legolas said. "Let's go talk to your father and find out who your guest is." The four friends turned towards the palace to look for the half-elven lord, who was in his study reading a book.  
  
"Mae govannen (hello, greetings), Ada," the three brothers said as Legolas placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Mae govannen, my sons," Elrond said. "Legolas, it is good to see you," the elven lord said as he turned to place a shoulder on the blond-haired elf. "I take it that you are all here to figure out who our guest is," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as all four of the younger elves nodded eagerly. "Her name is Pheraearwen, and she is Celebrian's (Elrond's wife) sister's daughter; my niece, though I do not know how she came to have raven hair as well." "So she is our cousin then," Elladan said, smiling. "It is good to know that we have more family that has not left for the Grey Havens!" "Yes, but where is she now, Ada?" Elrohir asked. "Estel lost her somewhere." "I didn't lose her, she disappeared on me, and it is hard to track an elf!" Aragorn protested as the other four elves chuckled. "She is out in the woods somewhere, exploring," Elrond replied. "She is a lot like her mother, always roaming around, curious of her surroundings. "Why don't you all go see if you can go and find her?" Elrond suggested, longing to get back to his book. The four young ones nodded, bowed and left. "Let's split up," Aragorn suggested, looking at the other three for approval. The other three nodded and the four split and went their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas walked into the woods, trying to find a clue that the elven lady had passed this way.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" a voice said behind him, making him jump slightly. Legolas turned and blushed as he saw the small smile on the elven lady's face as she dropped down from the trees. "How did you learn to be so stealthy?" Legolas enquired, peering at her. "I am an elf as well, but had no idea that you were there." "I have learned many things while travelling around to different places alone," the elven lady said simply. "My name is Pheraearwen, my lord." "My apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners, milady," Legolas said, dipping his head slightly. "My name is Legolas," he said, as he looked Pheraearwen up and down. She was in a dress that matched her eyes perfectly. The dress flowed like the water in a river. "You are the son of Thranduil, are you not?" Pheraearwen asked, looking at his deep green tunic and matching leggings. Legolas nodded and Pheraearwen smiled. "I hear you are an excellent warrior who is extremely skilled with a bow." "Nay, milady," Legolas said, turning slightly pink. "You humble me greatly with your comment." "There is no need to be modest, my lord," Pheraearwen said, smiling. "Would you mind if I tested you a bit?" Legolas looked at the elven lady for a moment shocked, but quickly regained his composure. "If that is what you wish, milady," Legolas said, bowing slightly. "Please, just call me Pheraearwen," Pheraearwen said, reaching into the flowing sleeve of her dress and pulled out two small diskettes of silver the size of a small quarter. "I will toss one into the air, and all you have to do is fire an arrow and pin it to a tree, my lord" "As you wish, milady," Legolas said, smiling. "But if you wish for me to call you Pheraearwen, then you must call me Legolas as well." "Agreed then, Legolas," Pheraearwen said, smiling. "Ready?" Legolas nodded his head as he strung an arrow upon his bow. Pheraearwen tossed up one of the coins and there was a quiet twang of the bow and the whiz of the arrow. Both of the elves walked over to a nearby tree, where the coin was now stuck to, with the arrow dead in the middle. "You are much too modest, Legolas," Pheraearwen said, smiling. "Thank you," Legolas said, smiling as well. "But may I ask what the other diskette is for?" "This one is for me," Pheraearwen said, handing him the coin. "Give me a moment to retrieve my bow and arrows from the tree," she said as she leapt into a nearby tree. As quick as she had gone up, she was back on the floor, holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Are you sure you want to try?" Legolas asked, looking at her sceptically. Pheraearwen laughed when she saw the look on Legolas' face. "Yes," she said. "Just toss the coin in the air. Legolas nodded and tossed the coin. Instead of hearing one twang of the bow, Legolas heard two. They walked over to the tree that still had Legolas' diskette and found a second diskette right beside it, with an arrow through its middle. The second arrow had struck Legolas' coin, splitting his arrow in two. Legolas looked at Pheraearwen with wide eyes. "Never have I met a lady who had such skills with a bow," Legolas said, amazement in his face. "I have told you, I have learned many things travelling alone," Pheraearwen said, smiling. "But you make me shy, Legolas, with your comments," she said, blushing at the compliment. "Come on, I believe it is almost time for dinner." 


	5. Feelings

Chapter 5  
  
Later that night  
  
Legolas took a walk around the premises of the palace. Never had he met such a beautiful elf, but why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Legolas shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He rounded the corner and saw a figure in white, with her back towards him, silhouetted against the moonlight. He stopped and walked softly, as to not disturb her. She didn't notice his presence beside her because she stood with her eyes closed, a smile on her face, looking in her own heart and listening to what nature had to say. A wind whistled and she breathed the fresh, clean air deeply and sighed. Only when she opened her eyes did she notice the elf standing at her side. She turned her head and found herself looking up at Legolas. She smiled and dipped her head slightly.  
  
"Good evening, Legolas," Pheraearwen said. "It is a beautiful night isn't it?" "Yes, milady, it is," Legolas said, almost forgetting to speak as he found himself getting lost in her eyes. Suddenly he snapped back into reality as the eyes all of a sudden held a hint of sharpness. "I am truly sorry, I meant to say Pheraearwen," he quickly corrected himself, making Pheraearwen laugh. "It is all right, mellon nin," Pheraearwen said, her eyes twinkling. "I must go now, for I feel weary from my travels. Good night, Legolas," she said as she turned and walked back towards the palace. "Good night," Legolas said softly. Looking at the retreating figure. He watched a second longer, and turned to look up at the moon. "Good evening, my friend," Estel said, approaching Legolas from the side. "What is on your mind?" "If I knew, Estel, I would surely tell you," Legolas said, turning towards his friend. "Alas I know not what I think or what I feel. Tell me, what is it like when you look upon Lady Arwen?" "Why do you ask, my friend?" Aragorn asked, raising his eyebrow. The two had been talking in Sindarian, but understood each other as if they were speaking in Common. "I was just curious," Legolas said evasively. "So what does it feel like?" "I feel as though there is no one else in the world, and that I could look into her eyes forever," Estel said, a glazed look coming over him. Legolas and Aragorn stood there for a moment, silently, staring up at the moon, though neither really saw it. "Is it Pheraearwen, Legolas?" Legolas looked over at his friend. He remembered when they had met when Aragorn was about 10. Now, at 30, Aragorn was a full grown man, but still a child in Legolas' eyes, who was now over 2, 000. "I do not know what I am feeling, Estel," Legolas said truthfully. "This is all new to me." Legolas sighed, "I all of a sudden feel a wave of weariness. I think I'll retire to my room now. Good night, my friend." Aragorn nodded and watched his friend go back towards the palace. Aragorn stood out there a little longer, filing through his memories and moment longer and turned to go back to the palace as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"What am I still doing here?" Pheraearwen thought to herself. She had come to say hello to her uncle, but hadn't intended to stay for more than a day. Now, it had been over a week, and she still did not want to leave. "Why do I stay here?" She thought, but an answer had already formed in her head: Legolas. She didn't want to leave, because it meant she was leaving him as well, but she had to, eventually. Pheraearwen shook her head and looked in the mirror. "You can't feel this way, Pheraearwen," she told herself. "You live a dangerous and secretive life, and you will not drag him into it," she said, scolding her reflection. She stared at herself a moment longer with a determined looked, then got up and walked over to the sack next to her bed. She reluctantly opened it and looked into it. Inside the sack was a completely black outfit with a shroud and scarf. With a sigh, she closed the bag again, blew out the candles, and fell into a restless sleep. 


	6. Forbidden Kiss

Chapter 6  
  
Legolas ate breakfast quickly and went outside into the forest. He wanted to get out there and maybe do some practicing. He walked deep into the forest with his twin daggers, an elven sword, bow, and a quiver of arrows. He was absolutely itching to feel the daggers in his grasp again, like many warriors after a time of peace and tranquility. When he reached a nice open spot in the middle of the forest, he grabbed his bow and strung an arrow on its string, watching the dropping leaves. In a few moments, three of the falling leaves were stuck to the piece of board he had brought along, so he didn't have to harm the trees. Glad he hadn't lost his touch after all, and continued to aim at the falling leaves for a while longer. When he felt satisfied, he laid his bow and quiver to the side and retrieved the arrows. He inspected the arrow tips to make sure they were still usable and put the arrows back into the quiver. With that done, he pulled out his daggers danced gracefully around, cutting leaves in half as they fell. He moved silently and effortlessly, but every stroke was as deadly as the last. Watching him was like watching poetry in motion. Finally he stopped and looked at the ground at the leaves he had severed. Quietly, he apologized to nature, hoping the trees knew he didn't mean any harm. As the trees heard his apology, they rustled the leaves that remained on their branches, as if telling him it was quite all right. With a smile, he bowed his head and sheathed his daggers again.  
  
Legolas stopped for a little while to go down to the stream and get a drink of the clear, cold water. He walked around listlessly, listening to the trees and all of nature's creatures before he returned to the part of the forest where he had been practicing. When he got back to the open space, he pulled out his elven sword from its scabbard by his side. He looked at his sword, it's hilt the same colour as his daggers and the blade a gleaming white in the sun. Wordlessly, he started another dance, gracefully attacking non-existent enemies. He moved in circles for a while, jumping and striking at different angles, re-living the trials he had faced with his weapons. He turned a half circle, striking down with his sword from above his head. Instead of hearing the hissing of the air moving around his blade, he heard the clang of metal against metal. With a smile on her face, Pheraearwen had countered his blow with her own elven sword. Legolas was surprised for a moment, but smiled as well. A friendly spar had begun between them. All through the forest, you could hear the clash of the metal against metal, but to the human eye, you could not have possibly seen what was causing it. The two elves were moving so fast that they were just a blur with leaves falling all around them.  
  
The elves danced around each other and parried and countered each other with such grace that it didn't look like they were sparring at all, but just merely dancing. The spar went on for what seemed like only a few minutes to the elves, but had actually started over an hour ago. The two elves clashed their swords together, harder each time and deflecting one another's blows with more power as the spar became more intense. Now even elves would probably have a hard time following the spar. Finally tiring out after a good hour or two, the two elves clashed their swords again, leaning heavily against them, their faces close, but the swords between them. Giving a laugh, Pheraearwen leapt into a tree, with Legolas close behind her.  
  
The two elves leapt from tree to tree and ended up at a different part of the forest, not too far from where they had begun their spar. Rain had suddenly begun to fall, soaking the elves and the forest floor, but they didn't stop their spar. Now as metal crashed upon metal water sprayed with each motion the elves and their swords made. Suddenly, Pheraearwen slipped on a small pile of wet leaves as she spun and started to fall. She let out a small cry as her elven sword landed on the floor, waiting for her body to connect with the floor, but it didn't. Seeing Pheraearwen slip, Legolas had dropped his sword and ran to her rescue, catching her in his arms before she fell to the ground. He spun in a small circle as he grabbed her waist to stop gravity from pulling her any further and felt her arms fly up and grab hold around his neck. They stood there for a moment staring into the other's eyes, letting the rain pound on them. They were both breathing heavily from their hours of sparring, but their hearts pounded quickly, not from the exertion, but from a different feeling. Slowly, ever so slowly, Legolas leaned in, bringing his face closer to Pheraearwen's. He stopped about an inch away from her lips and his eyes searched hers, asking if this was okay. In answer, Pheraearwen tilted her head up slightly and tightened her hold around his neck. Legolas' lips met hers as he kissed her softly, and pulled away. They opened their eyes to look at each other for a moment, and kissed again, but deeper and harder with each passing moment. The rain pounded but they no longer felt it, the only feeling that existed was the hunger they had for each other.  
  
Suddenly, Pheraearwen's eyes flew open and she pushed Legolas away. Legolas stumbled backwards a few steps, looking slightly bewildered. Pheraearwen stepped back a few steps, breathing hard.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," she said quietly, more to herself than Legolas. Quickly she turned but before she could get anywhere, Legolas grabbed her arm. "Wait, Pheraearwen, please," Legolas said, at a loss for words. "Why do you run?" "I-I should be getting back," Pheraearwen said, not turning to look at him. "Why won't you look at me?" Legolas said, using his free hand to turn her head slowly. Now she was facing him, but she wouldn't look into his eyes and it pained him greatly. "Pheraearwen, I." Legolas started, but was interrupted when Pheraearwen placed a hand gently over his lips. "Please, don't say it," Pheraearwen said softly, close to tears. "If you do, I would not be able to leave without my heart breaking," she said, finally looking into his eyes. "I will leave tomorrow, but do not come after me. I do not deserve someone like you. I am not what I seem to be, and I don't want to pull you into my troubled life," she said, her hand still over his mouth, not allowing him to speak. "I'm sorry." She removed her hand and kissed him lightly on the lips and leapt into the trees and was gone before he had a chance to react. "Pheraearwen," Legolas whispered into the rain. 


	7. Danger

Chapter 7  
  
Pheraearwen avoided Legolas as much as possible for the rest of the day, but seeing him became inevitable when it came to dinnertime. In the dining hall, she chose a seat far away from him, so he wouldn't get a chance to say anything to her.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" cried Glorfindel, a blond elf, as he rushed towards his lord. "What is it, mellon nin?" Elrond asked, concern in his eyes. "There is a band of yrchs," Glorfindel answered. "They are in the outskirts of the forest and are closing in quickly." "How many of them are there, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, his voice strong. "I do not know for certain, but there are at least 100, my lord," said Glorfindel, slipping into his native tongue. "That is not too many, Ada, we can fight them," Elrohir said as Elladan and Estel nodded their agreement. "We can fight them, but I do not want to bring harm to any of the lives here," Elrond said, his eyes troubled. "I will not risk the lives of others." "With all due respect, my lord, there are many here who are willing to risk their lives on their own," Glorfindel said, putting a hand on his elven sword. "I volunteer to go fight the orcs." "We will all go," Estel said, looking from Elladan to Elrohir, who looked at Legolas and smiled as they all nodded. "I will go as well, uncle," spoke up Pheraearwen. "I will not stand and watch as this beautiful place is ravaged by a band of orcs." "My dear niece, I know you have courage coursing through your veins as does your father and mother, but I cannot let you go," Elrond said, raising a hand as Pheraearwen opened her mouth to speak. "You will stay here, my child, along with Legolas." "What?!" cried Legolas, shooting up from his seat. "I will not sit around while my friends go out to fight!" "You are a guest here, young prince," Elrond said, his voice firm. "I will not let you risk your life without your father's consent. You and Pheraearwen will stay here, end of discussion," he said firmly, quieting the two fuming elves. Turning to Glorfindel, he said, "Get together a band of volunteers and ready yourselves for the fight. Do not leave any leave anyone behind." "Yes, my lord," Glorfindel said as he bowed. "Those who wish to fight the orcs, come with me." When Glorfindel bowed again and turned to leave, all of the warriors of Rivendell that were present left with him, leaving Elrond, Legolas, and Pheraearwen behind. The two young elves excused themselves from the presence of the lord and went to their respective rooms. Though they knew not, the two young elves were doing the exact same thing. They had reached for their sack with their mysterious outfits and was putting them on, one all black and one all white, thinking of a way to steal out of the palace.  
  
~*~ "Elladan! Behind you!" Estel shouted to his brother as an orc rushed towards him from behind. Elladan heard and spun around to slay the orc before it did any damage to himself or his family. The band of 20 warriors was still up and fighting, though there seemed to be almost 300 orcs, for more had came up behind after Glorfindel had left. They held together, protecting each other, not letting the orcs separate them. Silently, two figures dropped down from opposite sides and engaged in the battle to help the wearying elves with the remaining 150 orcs. "Split the orcs up, my friend!" Calim cried to Glorfindel in Sindarian as he slew orcs from all directions with his daggers. With a curious look at the shrouded figure, Glorfindel nodded and the elves started to separate the orcs by running in pairs in different directions. The orcs, confused, all started to follow different elves to different parts of the forest. Oddly enough, Calim and Aduial ended up running in the same direction. Calim looked over at the figure running beside him as Aduial looked over at him. Both were taken aback and seeing the other here, but laughed anyway.  
  
"So we meet again, do we not, Calim?" Pheraearwen said, running right beside him. "So we do, my friend, though I didn't expect to see you here!" Legolas exclaimed, as they both stopped to turn and turned to meet the 20 or so orcs that had followed them. They fought side-by-side, killing all of the orcs, or so they thought. When the last orc in view was on the floor dead, the two elves cleaned their daggers and sheathed them.  
  
Out of nowhere, a crudely made arrow shot out of the dark forest, straight for Calim. 


	8. Identities

Chapter 8  
  
Both the shrouded figures heard the arrow and turned. Eyes wide, Legolas quickly moved his head to one side to dodge the arrow, but it caught the side of the scarf covering his face and ripped it off. Quickly, Pheraearwen strung an arrow on her bow and killed the orc that had been hiding quietly in the dark forest, waiting for the opportune moment. The two elves heard the arrow hit its target and heard a thud as the orc fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Are you alright, Calim?" Pheraearwen asked as she turned. What she saw next made her gasp and drop her bow. Calim was Legolas, the elven prince, her love. How could this be? "I am fine, Aduial, but why do you look like that?" Calim asked. "This is what I look like, though I doubt we have ever met in "real" life." "I am fine, Calim," Pheraearwen said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. Then her eyes caught sight of his arm, which had a deep gash in it. From the gash, blood ran down his arm and dripped to the forest floor. "Legolas, you're hurt!" she cried, before she could catch herself. "How do you know my name?" Legolas asked, bewildered by the new development. "Who are you?" Regaining her composure, Aduial said, "I told you the first day we met that you had no need to know who I was, and there is still no need, my friend. I should go now, and if the Valar permits it, we will see each other again. Farewell." "I am not going to let you go so easily, Aduial," Legolas said, grabbing a hold of her arm. "How do you know my name, and who are you, really?" "Let go, Legolas," Pheraearwen said, trying to free her arm from his strong grasp. "I will not let you go until you tell me," Legolas said, spinning her back around to face him. "Who are you?" With a resigning sigh, Pheraearwen said quietly, "If you must know, I guess this is the best time to tell you." She looked up at him and reached up to pull off her scarf. When it was off, it was Legolas' turn to gasp. "Pheraearwen?" Legolas said, his voice disbelieving. "Yes, it is me, Legolas," Pheraearwen said, looking him in the eye. "This is the life that I didn't want to drag you into. This is the reason why I travel so much. When I was only a few hundred years old, I had a dream. It wasn't any dream, Legolas. The voice from my dream that the life I live now, was my path, my destiny," Pheraearwen said as Legolas looked at with his mouth open. "The voice told me it was a dangerous life, but it was my destiny. Following my destiny was up to me, and I did. This is the life I chose, Legolas, a silent, lone warrior." "It doesn't have to be that way," Legolas said, finally finding the words. "We could fight together." "Nay, my lord," Pheraearwen said, shaking her head. "You are the son of Thranduil and heir of the kingdom of Mirkwood. This is not the life you should lead." "Do not tell me what life I should lead," Legolas cried, grabbing hold of both her forearms. "I only know that I want to be with you, to live my life with you!" "I chose my destiny over everything else, Legolas," Pheraearwen said, tears forming in her eyes. "I chose this life because I never expected to meet you." Without a word, Legolas wrapped his strong arms around her tears in his eyes as well. "I'm not going to let you go," Legolas said, whispering into her hair. "Never again in my life will I let you go." Legolas tilted Pheraearwen's head upwards and kissed her deeply and passionately, never wanting this moment to fade away. "I love you, Pheraearwen." "I love you, too, Legolas," Pheraearwen said softly putting her head against his chest.  
  
The two of them stood in the forest for a while before turning back towards the palace thinking of ways to sneak back in. 


	9. Destiny

Chapter 9  
  
The orc fight had been only two days ago and everyone in Rivendell was rushing around, trying to dispose of the hideous corpses. All the Rivendell elves had made it home with only minor injuries and Glorfindel told Elrond of the two mysterious people who came to their aid. When Legolas and Pheraearwen heard of this, they tried to keep straight faces, but had to go take a walk around the garden instead. Pheraearwen was happy, but she knew that she couldn't have Legolas lead the life she led. That night, she went to Elrond, who was sitting in his study.  
  
"Mae govannen, my lord," Pheraearwen said, bowing her head, a hand over her heart. "May I have a moment of your time?" "Of course, hinya," Elrond said. As he looked at her, his smile faded. "What troubles you, my child?" Elrond asked as he unconsciously slipped back into Elvish. "I know you have the gift of foresight, my lord," Pheraearwen said, looking into her uncle's eyes. "I was wondering if you could tell me what path lies ahead for Legolas." "Why do you wish to know, Pheraearwen?" Elrond asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "I wish to know, before making my decision on travelling back home," Pheraearwen said. "I have dwelled here too long, and I wish to see my parents again." "If you wish to know," Elrond said, slowly, understanding what was not being said. "Legolas has a road of great honour ahead of him, but also of great trial. He will face many fears and will be in the mist of some of the greatest wars that will occur in this age, but he will conquer, with the love of his friends, family, and this world in his heart. There are many things he must do, child, before his purpose in this world is over." "I understand, uncle," Pheraearwen said, her voice shaking. "I will be leaving tomorrow, and I will hope the next time I come to see you, you will welcome me again with open arms, for I haven't lived a day here without feeling the love you have for all the people and things you hold dear." "Young one, you will always be welcome here under this roof, by all who live under it," Elrond said, embracing the young elf. "Thank you, uncle," Pheraearwen said as she slipped through the door again and closed it behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why have you called us all here, milady?" Estel asked, as he looked at his two twin brothers. They looked just as confused as he did. "I wanted you to know, that I will be leaving tomorrow," Pheraearwen said, raising a hand as they started to speak. "I do not wish for Legolas to find out. It is probably better if I slip away without him knowing. But please, Estel, give him this for me," she said, handing him a letter and a necklace she always wore around her neck. "Thank you all, for being friends to me, I will miss you." "We do not want you to go, milady," Elrohir and Elladan said at the same time. "Please, stay with us a while longer!" "I cannot, for there are many things I have yet to do," Pheraearwen said, shaking her head. "Excuse me, but I wish to roam through this land once more, before I leave."  
  
~*~  
  
Pheraearwen walked through the forest to the open spots that Legolas and her had sparred and to the spot where they had discovered the other's secret identities. The memories flooded back to her and she sat down, to sort through them all.  
  
"He loves you, milady," Estel said, from behind Pheraearwen. "Why do you go without telling him?" "It is because he loves me, Estel, that I have to part without him knowing, for he will go with me, and his destiny could never be fulfilled," Pheraearwen said, as the edan sat down next to her. "I will not be the one who stands in the way of his destiny. He is to do great things, mellon nin, and triumph over all the trials that come his way through the love from all that he holds dear and I am sure, that you will be at his side, fighting with him, for the same purpose." "You should tell him, milady," Estel said, trying to persuade the elf. "He should know." Pheraearwen shook her head sadly and said, "He cannot know and you will not tell him, young edan. There is still much about this world that you do not know, but you will, in time. It is time for me to go back now, Estel, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Pheraearwen said, slipping back into Sindarian. "Goodbye, my friend. Until next we meet." 


	10. Until We Meet Again

Chapter 10  
  
At dawn, a lone figure walked out of the palace of Rivendell. Pheraearwen turned and gazed at the palace again, wondering when she would see it again.  
  
"You thought you could just leave, did you?" Legolas said from behind her. Pheraearwen whipped around to find the elf standing in front of her with pain but determination in his eyes. "How did you know?" Pheraearwen asked. "Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel promised me they wouldn't say anything." "They did not break their promise to you, my love," Legolas said. "Lord Elrond told me." With a sigh, Pheraearwen thought about how stupid she was. How could she forget about the elven lord?  
  
Suddenly, an arrow flew out of from the forest going straight for Legolas. Eyes wide, Pheraearwen quickly grabbed him and turned him around, the arrow piercing into her own shoulder. Legolas grabbed her bow and an arrow from her back and killed the orc that stood, laughing. More orcs came out of the forest and elves awoke from inside the palace to help kill them. Soon, all the orcs were dead and Pheraearwen was being carried into the palace, where Elrond was waiting to help her.  
  
Pheraearwen fell in and out of restless sleep and felt, rather than saw, the poison coursing through her veins. She opened her eyes to see a pair of sad eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Pheraearwen, my child, I'm so sorry," Elrond said softly in Elvish. "The poison is new to me, and I do not know how to cure it, but I am trying every method I know." "Do not worry, uncle," Pheraearwen said. "My destiny was to live a dangerous life, and to die with people around me who love me, is far better than dying alone, somewhere in the wild." "Do not talk like that," Elrond said, tears forming in his eyes. "It is not your fault, my lord," Pheraearwen said, making sure the lord fully understood her. "Nor do I want any of you to grieve," she said, as she looked around the room and found Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Legolas in the room as well. "Thank you for everything, my friends." "Legolas," Elrond said, looking over at the blond elf. "I think Pheraearwen would like to speak with you for a little while in private." Without a word, Legolas walked over to the bed and knelt, holding Pheraearwen's hand to his face. The others left the room and closed the door, giving the two elves their privacy.  
  
"I love you, Legolas," Pheraearwen said, her voice a whisper after a short silence. "Do not say goodbye, Pheraearwen," Legolas said, trying to hold back the tears that stung his eyes. "I refuse to let you leave me here alone." "But you're not alone, my love," Pheraearwen said. "You have friends and family that love you and my love for you will always be with you." "I need you to be here with me, Pheraearwen," Legolas pleaded, unable to hold back the tears. "I love you." Pheraearwen smiled. "You were the light the shone through the darkness, Legolas," she said, reaching up to touch his cheek with her hand. "Do not give up, my love, for there is much left for you to do. If you ever feel the darkness calling you, remember the light inside of you, and remember me," Pheraearwen said, her breathing becoming raspier. "This is not goodbye, Legolas. I will be waiting for you, through the darkness. I will not say goodbye if you do not. Until we meet again, my love," Pheraearwen said, as she closed her eyes. The hand that was upon Legolas' face fell to the bed, motionless. "I love you," Legolas said, kissing the hand he was still holding. Slowly, he stood up and looked down at his love. Tears still streaming down his face, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will never say goodbye, my love. I will be waiting for the day that you and I will meet again, though it will have to wait. There is much left for me to do, but I know I will not be alone, for you will always be in my heart."  
  
The End  
  
© Copyright 2003  
All rights reserved 


End file.
